The present invention relates to bulldozers having transversely extending blades, and more particularly, to a linkage arrangement between the dozer blade and pushbeams which keeps the blade at a generally vertical attitude during lifting to prevent dirt and the like from clinging to the blade, particularly when working on an incline.
The blade of many earth-working vehicles is pivotally mounted forwardly of the front end of the main frame on pushbeams or push arms which extend rearwardly and flank the track frames. The pushbeams are pivotally connected to the track frames near the rear of the vehicle. A problem generally associated with such arrangements is that the upper edge of the blade angles rearwardly or rolls back towards the tractor as the blade is raised which permits dirt and the like to cling to the blade. This problem is especially acute when the blade is tilted for working on a slope because the dirt does not easily slide off the blade.
Thus, there has been a need for a mechanism between the blade and pushbeams that will keep the blade in generally vertical attitude during lifting while still permitting tilting of the blade. The disadvantages of present bulldozer constructions have resulted in the bulldozer linkage arrangement of the present invention which reduces the roll-back of the blade during lifting and tilting.